


Mykonos

by demondaen



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусочек того прекрасного времени, когда казалось, что все проблемы позади.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mykonos

Fleet Foxes – «Mykonos»

Они курят на задворках заброшенного дома на самой окраине Хемлок Гроув. Роман с удовольствием затягивается и передает сигарету Питеру. Молчат, глядя вдаль, на покрывающиеся молодой весенней зеленью поля.

\- Ты танцевать-то умеешь? – Роман пришел на их встречу с опозданием и, судя по туману, клубящемуся в больших зеленых глазах, успел порадоваться не только сигаретами.

\- Не понял, - Питер даже не оборачивается, просто недоуменно приподнимает брови и отдает сигарету обратно.

\- Как ты собираешься танцевать на выпускном, если не умеешь?

\- Во-первых, я не говорил, что не умею. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь танцевать на выпускном.  
Питер закладывает волосы за уши и прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя умиротворенным и расслабленным.

\- А Лита захочет танцевать, - гнет свое Роман. – А ты не умеешь, да еще и не хочешь.

\- Лита на восьмом месяце, Роман, - Питер, наконец, оборачивается к нему. – Когда будет выпускной, она уже станет мамой. Ей будет не до танцев.

\- Тупые отговорки, - Годфри тоже оборачивается к нему.

Глаза расфокусированы, рот чуть приоткрыт и из него тонкой струйкой утекает в вечер белесый сигаретный дым. Он хватает Питера за ворот рубашки и тащит в заброшенный дом.

Деревянный пол устлан прошлогодней сухой листвой, толстым слоем пыли и местами потрескался. Яркие лучи заходящего солнца проникают сквозь разбитые окна, причудливыми тенями ложатся на оставленную прежними владельцами мебель и брошенные вещи. Роман отпускает Питера и отходит к дальней стене. Еще одна затяжка и он бросает тлеющий окурок на пол. 

Сначала Питер не может понять, что за звук издает Годфри, но тот приближается и Руманчек различает мотив какой-то песни.

\- And you will go to Mykonos  
With a vision of a gentle coast,  
And a sun to maybe dissipate  
Shadows of the mess you made.

\- Какого черта, чувак? – смеется Питер и на всякий случай пятится от него к двери.

\- Brother you don't need to turn me away,  
I was waiting down at the ancient gate, - чуть громче напевает в ответ Роман.

Питер хочет ускользнуть, но Годфри резко подается вперед и успевает схватить его за рукав. 

\- Давай, от этого не умирают, - усмехается он и подтягивает Руманчека к себе.

\- Нет, - Питер досадливо качает головой, вяло пытаясь вырваться. – Отвали, чувак… Что ты сегодня курил, а? Надеюсь, у тебя этого не осталось.

\- You go  
Wherever you go today,  
You go today, - Роман улыбается ему в лицо, перехватывает за руки и начинает танцевать в такт собственному намурлыкиванию. Тело двигается медленно и плавно. Он умеет это делать. 

Питер морщится от недовольства, неуклюже топчется на одном месте, некстати переставляя ноги и не раз исхитряясь наступить на идеально начищенные ботинки Романа. 

\- Веселее, брат! – Роман смеется, наклоняясь близко-близко и утыкаясь лбом в лоб друга. – У тебя лучшая девушка Хемлок Гроув! Да что там, лучшая во всем мире! Ты должен плясать от счастья. А совсем скоро мы с тобой станем папами.

Питер останавливается, смотрит с кривоватой улыбкой в веселые и бессмысленные глаза друга. Кивает.

\- Так танцуй, черт тебя дери! Танцуй, Питер!

Роман вновь дергает его, увлекая за собой.

\- When I'm walking brother don't you forget,   
It ain't often you'll ever find a friend.*

От оставленного без внимания окурка на полу занимается сухая прошлогодняя листва.

________________________________________________________________________

* приблизительный перевод той части песни, что напевает Роман:

«Дверь громко хлопнула, и на нас обрушилось облако пыли.  
Слышны шаги, вниз через полый, рваный звук.

И ты отправишься в Микены,  
С мечтой о нежном побережье  
И солнце, что может быть рассеет  
Тени ошибок, что ты совершил.

Брат, тебе не нужно отворачиваться от меня.  
Я ждал внизу, у древних ворот.

Ты идешь,   
Куда бы ты ни шел сегодня,  
Ты идешь сегодня.

Когда я иду, брат, не забывай,  
Ты не часто сможешь найти друга.

Ты идешь,   
Куда бы ты ни шел сегодня,  
Ты идешь сегодня».


End file.
